Aurang
Aurang was the last Prince of the Inchoroi and Horde-General to the No-God during the Apocalypse. He and his twin brother were the only Inchoroi who had survived to the present time. He was killed during the battle for Golgotterath during The Unholy Consult. '' Very little is known of Aurang, save that he was one of the two original founders of the Consult, and that he was the twin brother of Aurax.Encyclopedic Glossary, ‘Aurang’ Aurang is only one of the many names he was known by. His own people named him '''Iskiak', when he was the Spear-Bearer to Sil. The Nonmen of Ishterebinth called him by the title King-Healer or the name Sarpanur, after the keystone that fixed their arches. After the epidemic of the Womb-Plague, they cursed him as Sin-Pharion, “the Angel of Deceit.” Thousands of years later, the Norsirai of Kûniüri gave him the name Aurang, meaning “the Warlord.”''The Thousandfold Thought,'' Chapter 11 Story ''What Came Before'' Aurang lived for uncounted millennia, and nothing is known of his background save that he was aboard the Incû-Holoinas and took part in the campaign where the Inchoroi attacked planet after planet and exterminated their native species down to 144,000 souls. He was one of the survivors when the great Ark crashed into Eärwa. Aurang fought in the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars, where he served as Spear-Bearer to Sil, the great King After-the-Fall. At one point, he rode into battle on the back of Wutteät, the Father of Dragons. During the battle of the Inniür-Shigogli plain where the Nonman King Cû’jara-Cinmoi was betrayed and killed, Aurang wrestled and defeated the great Nonman Ishroi hero, Ciögli the Mountain.The Thousandfold Thought, Chapter 11 During the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars, the steadily diminishing Inchoroi performed genetic experiments on themselves. Aurang and his brother Aurax, along with four others, were the only survivors of a genetic rewrite to give the Inchoroi the genetically-wired ability to perform sorcery. Eventually, the Nonmen won the war and exterminated the last Inchoroi, before sealing the Incû-Holoinas shut. Of their species, only Aurang and Aurax had survived. Several thousands of years later, he was awoken in the depths of the Ark by the renegade sorcerer Shaeönanra. The two became lovers and founded the Consult together, to continue the ancient work of the Inchoroi and seal the world from the afterlife. Together, they ambushed and killed Titirga in 1119. Aurang was one of the masterminds behind the Apocalypse, which began in the spring of 2143. He personally took part in several battles. Like the rest of the Consult’s leadership, he survived the No-God’s destruction. ''The Warrior-Prophet'' During the Holy War, the Inchoroi gives directions to his agents, the skin-spies, through a Synthese. He is able to overlook the war’s progress through this bio-engineered bird body. Aurang’s identity is revealed to the skin-spy Gaörta for the first time, and he states that he wants the Holy War to succeed and destroy the Cishaurim. The original reason behind the Holy War was to eliminate the Cishaurim, because of their unexplained ability to expose the Consult’s skin-spies. ''The Thousandfold Thought'' Aurang communicates with Cnaiür urs Skiötha through the Synthese, granting him the service of several skin-spies in exchange for information on how to stop Anasûrimbor Kellhus. He has now learned that the Cishaurim were never the true threat to the Consult’s designs, but rather the mysterious Dûnyain. ''The White-Luck Warrior'' In his bird form, Aurang gives directions to the skin-spy Tsuör, telling him to continue following the Skin Eaters and keep an eye on Nil’giccas. The Great Ordeal Aurang appears in his Inchoroi form at the Battle of Dagliash, hovering above the battlefield. The Unholy Consult Aurang attacks Anasûrimbor Kellhus during the battle for Golgotterath, but the Aspect-Emperor defeats him and he is killed. The Unholy Consult, ''Chapter 17 '' References Category:POV characters Category:Inchoroi Category:Characters from the Void Category:Consult members Category:Characters from Golgotterath Category:Gnostic sorcerers